


【饼四】风花雪月

by AXIU



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXIU/pseuds/AXIU





	【饼四】风花雪月

#8

闻到曹鹤阳身上的蜜桃味，朱云峰的酒也一下子醒了不少。他把曹鹤阳抱到床上去。

花信期的初期最是折磨人，曹鹤阳哼哼唧唧的抱住了面前的朱云峰。见他想走，又拽住了朱云峰的衣袖：“你别走。”

话语里带了些撒娇的意味，朱云峰吻了吻他的额头：“我不走，我打盆水来帮你擦一擦好不好？”

曹鹤阳听完更委屈了，大眼睛里隐隐有些水雾：“你不愿意要我？”

朱云峰抱着他，大手轻轻的抚着曹鹤阳的后辈：“要你。不要谁都不会不要你。”

最后还是曹鹤阳主动的凑上了朱云峰的唇。耳鬓厮磨间，曹鹤阳的衣衫已被朱云峰全部脱光。

男人咬了咬他的耳垂：“这可是你先引诱的我。”

朱云峰的手在曹鹤阳身上游走，到了蜜穴处，朱云峰伸手一探，手上沾了些黏糊糊的液体，他给曹鹤阳看，曹鹤阳躲了过去。

“呜……你进来……”曹鹤阳呜咽道。

朱云峰探进去一指，等到蜜穴已经足够柔软时，他才慢慢的进入。

看着曹鹤阳的表情不太对，他低下头去慢慢的亲吻曹鹤阳。

等看到曹鹤阳已经适应，他才慢慢的动起来。

最开始两人都有些不得其法，直到朱云峰戳到某一点时，曹鹤阳瑟缩了一下。朱云峰知道那就是曹鹤阳的敏感点，便大力冲撞起来。

曹鹤阳一声闷哼，释放了出来。

星星点点的液体射到了他自己的小腹和朱云峰的小腹上。

他身体战栗着，搂住朱云峰，眼睛朦朦胧胧的全是水雾：“你，你慢点……”

朱云峰顶到了一处柔软，直到那是曹鹤阳的生殖腔：“乖，你放松好不好？我的精液把你的小肚子灌的满满的，然后你给我生个宝宝好不好？”

曹鹤阳一边呜咽着说好，一边放松着，试图张开生殖腔。

朱云峰察觉到生殖腔慢慢的张开，于是顶了进去，曹鹤阳一下子抱紧了朱云峰的腰，不知道又过了多久，朱云峰才释放出来。

看到面前小人累成了那副样子，等到成结后，他缓慢的抽出了自己的性器，打了桶水来帮着曹鹤阳清洗身体，又哄着他吃了点东西补充体力。

两个人都知道，花信期还长。


End file.
